


Sick Day

by SarahRad



Series: Just Your Average Crime Fighting Family [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahRad/pseuds/SarahRad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets the flu and Steve has to deal with taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

He was dying. He had to be dying. There was no other explanation for how achey and tired he felt. It was like every bone in his body had given up on life and wanted him to follow suit. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't stay in bed all day. He had a meeting at 10am and Pepper would castrate him if he skipped it.

Tony dragged his feet into the bathroom and tried to shower himself awake. He left the bathroom feeling as terrible as before, except now he was wet. He put his pyjamas back on and shuffled into the kitchen, hoping coffee might make him feel human again. He found Steve and Peter already eating breakfast. They both stopped and stared at Tony as he trudged over the coffee pot. 

"Are you okay, Tony?" Steve asked. 

"You look like a zombie." Peter added. 

“Thanks bud." Tony said with a sniff, sitting down at the table and pillowing his head on his arms. 

"You really don't look good. Are you going to be able to go to your meeting?" Steve asked. 

"I don't have a choice. Pepper will skin me alive if I don't go." Tony said miserably. 

"No, she'll skin you alive if you forget about it. There's a difference." Steve said kindly. He leaned over and pressed the back of his hand to Tonys face. "You're burning up, Tony. I'm going to call Pepper and tell her you're not going to make it. You should go back to bed."

"Mmmkay." Tony mumbled, slowly getting to his feet. "Have a good day at school Peter."

"Yeah. Feel better." Peter said, left alone at the table with his cereal. 

**

"Tony, shut your mouth!"

"But it's uncomfortable."

"I don't care, just stop moving it around for a minute. Just a minute!"

Tony opened his mouth to argue but Steve held his mouth closed around the thermometer. He counted a minute on his watch, ignoring Tonys sad puppy dog whines, before taking the thermometer out. 

"I can't breathe through my nose you know!" Tony said as he took gasping breaths. 

“If you can't hold your breath for one minute there's more wrong with you than just this fever." Steve commented as he wrote down the time and temperature. 

"What is my temperature?" asked Tony, his indignation already forgotten. 

"101. Nothing to worry about yet. We've just got to keep you resting and off your feet."

"Well I'm exhausted and I hurt all over. Shouldn't be too hard." Tony said, snuggling into the cocoon of blankets and pillows he'd had Steve haul out to the couch. 

**

"I'm bored." Tony complained, flipping through TV channels too fast to actually see what was on them. 

"Too bad. I'm not letting you go to your workshop. You'll just run yourself ragged down there. No food, no sleep, we won't see you again until you're passed out and dying. So, sorry, but no." Steve said. He grabbed the remote from Tony and turned on the midnay news before hiding it. 

"I'm hungry." Tony whined 

"Are you actually?"Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes. Will you order me a pizza?"

"No." Steve snorted. "But I will make you some soup." he got up and headed for the kitchen. "If you're good, I'll even make you some toast." he called back over his shoulder. 

Tony glared at Steve's retreating back for a second before his eyes dropped to his ass. With a wicked smile, Tony grabbed his tablet and began googling. 

**

Tony was prepared when Steve came back carrying a tray with chicken soup, toast, and a glass of water. 

"Found something to amuse yourself?" Steve asked as he placed the tray on the coffee table. He kissed Tonys sweaty forehead and sat down next to him. 

"I did, yes." Tony said, cuddling into Steve's side. He kissed Steve's jaw as he slid a hand slowly up Steve's inner thigh. 

"Tony!" Steve yelped. "Tony no. Eat your soup."

"But that's not what I'm hungry for." Tony said, trying to sound seductive but missing the mark due to his congested nose. 

"I don't care." Steve said, removing Tony's hand from his groin and pushing him away. “You're sick, and chicken soup will help. I mean, it's from a box so it's not as good as homemade, but it's still chicken soup. Eat your soup."

"If I eat my soup, will you fuck me after?" Tony asked. 

"No I will not. You're SICK, Tony. You need rest and relaxation, neither of which are ingredients in an orgasm.

"Well I know a good way to get relaxed." Tony suggested, leaning back in towards Steve. 

"NO, Tony."

"Steve, the internet says exercise is good for you when you're sick. It can help you get better faster." Tony argued. 

"Then I'll take you swimming after you eat. We can sit in the sauna too, that will help ease your congestion." 

“Can I at least get a blow job in the sauna?"

“No.”

“You take the fun out of everything." Tony pouted. But he turned and ate his lunch anyways because the sauna sounded like the best plan ever. 

**

"Tony, floating on your back isn't exercise." Steve said as he swam past, exhibiting the perfect backstroke technique. 

"My all of me hurts. I can't move." Tony groaned. 

"Well floating takes muscle control, so you can't be in that much pain."

"If floating takes muscle control, then I AM exercising. Ha! I got you good." Tony said dryly. He tried to laugh but it quickly turned into a hacking cough, causing Tony to sink in the water. Steve swam over and helped him to the edge where Tony clung as he caught his breath. Steve rubbed his back as Tony sagged against the wall. 

"Do you want to go sit in the sauna now?” Steve asked. Tony nodded miserably. 

**

Steve carried an exhausted Tony back down to their apartment from the sauna. They were both dripping with water and sweat and were wrapped only in towels. 

"See? I told you sex in the sauna was a good idea." Tony mumbled into Steve's neck where he was slowly dozing off. 

"You idiot." Steve smiled. "I only did it because I knew you'd fall asleep after."

"You're an underhanded bastard." Tony mumbled. 

"I called Pepper for you, made you a blanket nest on the couch, made you chicken soup, AND had sick sauna sex with you and I'm still a bastard?! See if I help you again next time you're sick.” Steve grumbled. He laid Tony down in their bed and covered him with the few blankets still left on the bed. 

"No I'm sorry. Please stay." Tony mumbled sleepily, clinging to Steve's hand. He looked so sweet that Steve couldn't help but smile. He crawled into bed and spooned Tony, holding him tight as they both drifted off to sleep.

**

Steve woke up feeling uncomfortably warm and sticky. It took him a second to realize it was because Tony was burning up. He was absolutely soaked in sweat, but was shivering so much his teeth were chattering in his sleep. 

"Jeez, Tony!" Steve muttered, jumping out of bed. He threw some sweatpants on before running to grab the thermometer. He slid it under Tonys tongue and held it there, not wanting to wake him up just yet. 

"Shit." Steve said, looking at the reading. Tony's temperature was 104. 

"Tony come on, wake up. I need you to take some Advil. Please wake up." Steve said, trying to shake Tony awake. Tony just groaned and rolled over, curling into a ball. 

"Tony please." Steve begged. 

"Go away." Tony tried to say, but it came out as more of a croak. 

"Come on, you must be thirsty." Steve wheedled. 

"I'm cold." Tony rasped. 

"Tony please, I'm begging you. Sit up, take this Advil, and I'll get you some pyjamas. Tony rolled back to face Steve and opened his eyes, looking at Steve miserably. 

"I feel like shit." he all but sobbed. 

"Oh Tony. " Steve said, stroking Tonys damp hair. "I'm going to make you feel better, but you have to do what I tell you to.”   
Tony nodded slowly before sitting up. 

"Take this and actually drink the water too." Steve said, placing the Advil in Tony’s hand before going to fetch a washcloth. 

When he returned Tony had taken the pill and was curled on his side again, shivering. The water bottle was half empty and sitting on the nightstand. Steve sat on the bed and pulled Tony into his arms where he started wiping him down, trying to get Tony as sweat-free as he could. It probably wouldn't last long, but he would bet that it felt nice. 

As soon as Tony was clean, Steve made him put on some pyjamas and drink the rest of the water. 

"How are you feeling now?" Steve asked as Tony cuddled into his chest. Tony just hummed in reply, enjoying the feeling of Steve's fingers running through his hair. 

"Is that a 'better?'" Steve chuckled. 

"Mmhm" Tony hummed. 

"Can I take your temperature again please?"

To Steve's surprise, Tony just opened his mouth and waited for Steve to insert the thermometer. 

"Good." Steve said, reading the thermometer. "You're down to 101. That's good!" he kissed the top of Tonys head. 

"Cool." Tony said, clearly drifting back off to sleep. 

"You sleep for a bit. I need to go pick up Peter." Steve said, tucking Tony into bed. 

**

Steve and Peter were sitting around the coffee table later that night playing Risk when Tony stumbled into the living room. He was wrapped in a blanket, but he looked far more alive than he had that afternoon

"Dad, come look! I just invaded Russia!" Peter said, beckoning Tony over. 

"Bad move, buddy. Never invade Russia. You will always lose." Tony said with a smile. 

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked. 

"Way better. I took my temperature. It's at 100.” 

"You took your own temperature?" Steve asked, his eyebrows raising in disbelief. 

"Yes. Contrary to popular belief, I am an adult who can take car of myself when I want to."

"I'm going to remember that and you'll regret ever saying those words." Steve said. 

"Probably. Do we have anything to eat? Im starving."

"There's still some soup. I'll heat it up for you." Steve said, getting up and heading for the kitchen. 

"When he comes back, you're going to want to move your forces over here to attack. That way he'll be fighting you on two sides." Tony said to Peter, pointing at the game board. 

"Right. No offence, Dad, but you're terrible at strategy. I'll stick to my own plan, thanks." Peter said, still staring at the game board. 

"Fine. See if I help you with your homework again."

"That's different. That's something you actually know about." Peter said off-handedly. He looked at Tony sideways. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit under the weather is all." Tony said as Steve came out with his soup.

"Steve, my love, you are a lifesaver, you know that?" Tony said with a smile, taking the bowl. Steve put a hand on Tonys forehead as he frowned.

"Are you sure you're not delirious?"

"Nope. Just appreciative. Today would have been the absolute worst without you. Thank you."

Steve smiled.   
"You're welcome Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> I quite literally have 13 other half finished fics sitting on my computer, and this plot bunny pops into my head today, so of course I dropped everything and wrote it.
> 
> That's the problem with plot bunnies. Like real bunnies, they reproduce faster than you can catch them.
> 
> I hope you liked this!


End file.
